This invention relates to hand tools; and, more particularly, it relates to multiple bit hand tools that provide variable reach and that function as many different hand tools while only utilizing the space of about a single hand tool. When purchasing a set of hand tools, professional tradesmen and do-it-yourselfers are frequently required to purchase several of a series of hand tools that have different length shank portions and different type driving ends, e.g. Phillips.RTM., Torx.RTM., flat head, etc. The combinations of different tools needed to complete a set of hand tools having various different driving ends and of various different shank lengths increases the cost associated with having a complete set since each tool is generally sold seperately. Moreover, there is a significant draw-back for a user of a plurality of different tools in that the user must carry with him a specific tool for each task he wishes to accomplish. For example, a user may need to bring with him a number two Phillips screw driver with a two inch shank, a number one Phillips screw driver with a six inch shank, a number three Phillips screw driver with a four inch shank to accomplish a single task. As a consequence the user's tool belt or tool box soon becomes cluttered with these hand tools there results a concomitant increase in the weight of tools the user must carry from one location to another.
Furthermore, boat owners, sports utility vehicle owners, summer home owners have a need for single multi-purpose, variable shank length tool that they can store on a respective vehicle or home in the event an emergency arises.
All of these developments have created a need for a single hand tool that has a variety of functions and serves as multiple hand tools. However, this need has not been easily achieved. Traditional hand tools do not provide for variable length shanks that can be utilized with a variety of different driver bits. Hence, there exists a need for a single hand tool and kit that functions as a mulitplicity of tools that can store, organize and retain a large number of desired tool accessories including driver bits, and that functions as a multiplicity of different tools while displacing no more volume than a conventional single purpose hand tool.
There are numerous tools in the art that fail to meet these market needs and that suffer from a number of drawbacks. In particular, attention is drawn to: U.S. Pat. No. 686,424 to Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,401 to Johnson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,097 to Rocca et al.; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,775 to Kozak. All of these references suffer from the draw back of having a single fixed reach.
Other patents of general interest include U.S. Pat. No. 19,901 to Aiken, U.S. Pat. No. 438,150 to Glover, U.S. Pat. No. 463,507 to Goodell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,158,728 to Peters, U.S. Pat. No. 2,476,762 to Petre et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,527,492 to Cleary et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,596,594 to Petre et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,635,661 to Egan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,759,734 to Velepec et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,813 to Robertson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,355 to McLogan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,230 to Scrivens et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,119 to Elmore et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,874 to Lieser et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,043 to Corona et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,246 to Elliston, U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,493 to White, U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,042 to Wetty, U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,733 to McKenzie, U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,178 to Disston, U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,363 to Corona et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,504 to Fruhm, U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,745 to Koehler, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,637 to Bih-Lien. All of these tools have the drawbacks of a single reach or lack of ability to utilize dual driver bits.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the variety of problems that exist in the art and to satisfy these market needs.